


101 guide to looking stylish whilst puking on a plaine: get yourself a neat guy with a dysfunctional family and go for it

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, M/M, jily, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: "Domani vieni con me in Inghilterra.""Sì, certo. Ti ricordo che non guadagno tanto da permettermi un biglietto aereo per l'Europa.""Il mio l'ha pagato James. Ti do una mano io, mi restituirai i soldi con calma.""Non se ne parla!"[...]"Spiegamelo ancora una volta. Come hai fatto a convincermi a salire su questo coso?""Ti ho pregato, rotto le palle e trascinato. Il tutto in meno di ventiquattro ore! Ora mettiti comodo e non rubare la mia parte del bracciolo," replicò Lily sistemandosi sul sedile dopo essersi allacciata la cintura.AU seguito di "When someone loses their wallet things might get pretty Sirius".





	101 guide to looking stylish whilst puking on a plaine: get yourself a neat guy with a dysfunctional family and go for it

 

"Non ce la faccio più a vederti in questo stato."  
"Questo stato...?" La interruppe colpito l'amico, posando il libro che stava leggendo. Anche se, a dire la verità, non aveva fatto che rileggere la stessa frase per circa cinque minuti buoni.  
James e Sirius erano tornati a casa della famiglia Potter in occasione del compleanno del padre del ragazzo con gli occhiali, per quella che avevano definito come una "breve vacanzina di un paio di mesetti o giù di lì". Non erano partiti da tanto, solo da due settimane, ma quando si è abituati a condividere l'ottanta per cento del proprio tempo con una persona è difficile abituarsi alla sua assenza.  
"Da quando Sirius è partito non fai che deprimerti in un angolo-"  
"Non mi sto deprimendo! Si chiama leggere, acculturarsi!"  
"In quantità esagerata come fai te è deprimente e non ti fa bene! Hai le occhiaie, cavolo!"  
"Cerco di mettermi in pari per quando tornerà. Quando c'è lui non ho mai tempo per rilassarmi come piace a me."  
Era vero. Con Sirius che gironzolava per casa richiedendo attenzioni alla stregua di un bambino, era praticamente impossibile, per Remus, trovare del tempo per leggere. Non che le attenzioni che il moro gli riservava non fossero gradite, anzi! Una delle sue attività preferite era accoccolarsi sul letto insieme a lui, sentire la sua testa sul suo petto e carezzargli i capelli, districando senza problemi i pochi nodi che vi trovava.  Certe volte, però, non poteva fare a meno di sentire la mancanza dei suoi pomeriggi solitari in compagnia di Mr. Tolkien, Mr. Conan Doyle o di una delle leggiadre sorelle Bronte; ogni tanto, se si sentiva in vena, trovava un piacevole amico anche in Sir. William Shakespeare.  
"Smettila di dire cazzate," rispose la rossa senza complimenti. "Non ti ho mai visto tanto rilassato come quando sei con lui! Domani vieni con me in Inghilterra."  
"Sì, certo. Ti ricordo che non guadagno tanto da permettermi un biglietto aereo per l'Europa."  
"Il mio l'ha pagato James. Ti do una mano io, mi restituirai i soldi con calma."  
"Non se ne parla!"  
Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di prepararsi psicologicamente per il volo, lui che non aveva mai preso l'aereo! Per non parlare della valigia, che non aveva ancora neanche iniziato a preparare… Oltretutto, non avevano avvertito i Potter in tempo: non avrebbero mai accettato un ospite in più così all'improvviso! Chissà, poi, se sapevano che Sirius era gay e che stava con un ragazzo? Che figura avrebbe fatto fare al fidanzato, in caso contrario? E comunque, in ogni caso, era molto probabile che ormai non ci fossero più posti disponibili sul volo di Lily.  
No, era meglio restare a casa e aspettare che a Sirius e ai suoi amici venisse voglia di telefonargli.  
   
   
***  
   
   
"Spiegamelo ancora una volta. Come hai fatto a convincermi a salire su questo coso?"  
"Ti ho pregato, rotto le palle e trascinato. Il tutto in meno di ventiquattro ore! Ora mettiti comodo e non rubare la mia parte del bracciolo," replicò Lily sistemandosi sul sedile dopo essersi allacciata la cintura.  
"In nove ore di volo posso trovare un modo per ucciderti e farlo sembrare un incidente."  
"Se serve a tenerti occupato, accomodati."  
All'improvviso, Lupin avvertì un rumore sospetto provenire dall'aereo. Si irrigidì. "Lily," la chiamò, "Cos'è stato?"  
"Stanno solo sistemando l'aereo per la partenza..." rispose lei con un leggero sorriso.  
"E questo?"  
"Fanno benzina...?"  
"E questo??"  
"Oddio..." Lily sgranò gli occhi con aria allarmata. "COS'ERA QUELLO?!?" Alla vista del terrore sul volto dell'amico, non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò in una risata divertita. "Rilassati, è tutto nella norma."  
Lupin la guardò con profondo disappunto, piantando le dita nel bracciolo.  
"I casi sono due: o arrivo morto io, o arrivi morta te."  
"Sè sè sè..." detto ciò, la rossa posò il capo sul poggiatesta e chiuse beatamente gli occhi.  
   
   
Il volo fu un vero e proprio inferno. Remus svenne tre volte e vomitò tutto ciò che aveva mangiato. Lily cercava di distrarlo come meglio poteva, ma compì il grosso errore di suggerirgli di ammirare l'oceano dal finestrino. Non appena il ragazzo ebbe sbirciato fuori dall'oblò, infatti, fu assalito da una seconda ondata di vomito, nonché da forti giramenti di testa.  
La rossa iniziò a sospettare che le hostess non avessero già incominciato ad odiare l'amico sono perché lo trovavano belloccio. Fortunatamente, grazie all'aiuto di "Ortone e il mondo dei chi", Lupin riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi e riposare per qualche ora. Quando si risvegliò, un paio d'ore più tardi, si accorse con stupore di riuscire a parlare senza essere interrotto dai conati, benché si trattasse di una gioia passeggera.  
Come se non bastasse, durante l'atterraggio, un trolley scivolò dallo scomparto sopra di loro e piombò sopra le loro teste: una ruota colpì Lily in fronte, mentre il resto finì su Remus, che si lasciò scappare una imprecazione tale da spingere mezzo aereo a voltarsi verso di lui. Perfino Satana in persona, pensò mestamente il ragazzo, se ne sarebbe complimentato.  
   
Al loro arrivo all'aeroporto di Heathrow trovarono soltanto James ad aspettarli. O, per la precisione, lui e un grande mazzo di girasoli, che Lily notò solamente dopo averli schiacciati, troppo presa come era dal baciare e abbracciare il ragazzo che non vedeva da appena quindici giorni.  
"Mia madre non vede l'ora di conoscervi!" annunciò James, prendendo la valigia della fidanzata. "Anche mio padre, ma lui è un tipo un po' più freddino."  
"Sirius non è venuto?" chiese la rossa, dispiaciuta per Lupin. Non che quest'ultimo fosse abbastanza lucido, in quel momento, da rendersene conto. Avrebbe usato quel viaggio come arma di ripicca nei confronti dell'amica per gli anni a venire, senza provare il benché minimo rimorso.  
"Penso che sia uscito a fare compere per mia madre, sarà una bella sorpresa. Com'è andato il volo?"  
Lupin lo fulminò con lo sguardo. "Al ritorno voglio navi e treni."  
Senza dare troppo peso alla sua risposta, Potter gli si avvicinò e lo osservò con interesse, per poi constatare: "Sei verde."  
   
   
L'abitazione dei Potter non era una casa. Era una fottuta villa di campagna in stile regency! Mentre si avvicinavano in macchina, Remus e Lily sporsero le teste fuori dal finestrino e rimasero a bocca aperta. La prima a parlare fu la rossa, che domandò al suo ragazzo: "Chi sei? Il pronipote di Jane Austen?"  
"E' la vecchia villa di famiglia. Una volta i Potter erano molto più ricchi di ora - "  
"Più di ora?!?" lo interruppe Lupin esterrefatto.  
"… Ma nel corso degli anni, e per colpa di qualche prozio spendaccione, sono state vendute quasi tutte le ville. Questa è l'ultima rimasta."  
Scendendo dall'auto, Lily capì per la prima volta quanto Sirius  _non_  esagerasse nel chiamare James " _riccastro viziato_ ". Lanciando un'occhiata al fidanzato, non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare: "Ho fatto jack-pot!" Per poi baciarlo nuovamente.  
Mentre James scaricava la valigia di Lily, una signora dai folti capelli castani corse fuori dalla villa e, scesi i pochi scalini che li separavano, abbracciò la ragazza stretta stretta.  
Era una donna alta e dai lineamenti marcati ma non privi di femminilità, il cui viso era incorniciato da un'elegante acconciatura in stile anni '40. I suoi occhi, castani come quelli del figlio, erano lucidi dalla felicità.  
"Tu devi essere Lily, la santa che si è pigliata il mio Jamie! Cominciavo a pensare che sarebbe morto scapolo."  
"La signora Potter, immagino" esordì la ragazza con un sorriso, dopo essersi liberata dall'abbraccio soffocante.  
"Euphemia, cara. O Phemia, se preferisci." Gli occhi della donna si posarono allora su Remus, che fino a quel momento si era mantenuto in disparte e aveva cercato di evitare qualsiasi movimento, quasi non respirando. ' _Se non ti muovi non ti vede_ ', giusto?  
"Tu invece sei Remus, vero? Sirius mi ha parlato di te."  
Per lui non ci furono abbracci stritolanti, ma solo una lieve carezza sul viso e un dolce sguardo da mamma.  
"Entrate in casa. Vado a chiamare Sirius e papà."  
Detto ciò, rientrò in casa quasi saltellando. Remus rimase interdetto per qualche istante, poi si voltò verso gli altri. L'amica aveva un'aria sbalordita e un largo sorriso in volto, mentre James li guardava soddisfatto.  
"Sirius ha parlato di me con tua madre?"  
"Sirius ha parlato  _solo_  di te con  _chiunque_." replicò Potter passandogli accanto e dandogli una leggera spallata.  
L'interno della villa era uno strano miscuglio di antico e moderno, tuttavia il vecchio mobilio non stonava con la tappezzeria e i lampadari nuovi.  
Appena entrarono nel corridoio principale, un rumore assordante provenne dalla grande scala e, dopo qualche secondo, Sirius comparve in tutta la sua spettinata bellezza.  
Remus gli sorrise, imbarazzato, ma non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca per salutarlo che il moro gli fu addosso, cominciando a baciarlo con impeto. In quel momento, Lupin si rese conto di quanto effettivamente gli fosse mancato il ragazzo e, cercando di rendere il bacio più rilassato, gli incorniciò il volto con le mani. Quando si separarono avevano entrambi il fiato corto, ma Sirius continuò a non fare altro che baciare ogni parte del volto di Remus che gli capitasse a tiro. Lupin iniziò a ridere, tentando di coprirsi il volto con le mani.  
Lily li guardò schifata ed esordì: "Siete orrendamente adorabili. Smettetela."  
In quel momento rientrò da una porta secondaria la signora Potter, accompagnata dal padre di James.  
Fleamont Potter si presentò molto educatamente a Lily e spinse da parte Sirius, che non fece altro che ruotare attorno a Lupin restandogli abbracciato, per stringere la mano a Remus.  
Il signor Potter era un uomo molto distinto, leggermente stempiato e coi capelli brizzolati. Da giovane doveva essere stato un bellissimo ragazzo e continuava a conservare ancora uno strano fascino che fece arrossire Lily, quando le fece un occhiolino complice.  
"Peccato che Peter non sia riuscito a venire quest'anno, spero che sua nonna si rimetta presto. Per l'amor del cielo Sirius, staccati da quel povero ragazzo, non riesce nemmeno a camminare così!" disse Euphemia mentre accompagnava gli ospiti nelle rispettive stanze. (Due stanze per gli ospiti! Due!)  
Dopo aver mostrato a Remus e a Lily le loro rispettive stanze, la donna diede loro appuntamento per la cena, congedandoli con un paio di baci sulla fronte.  
Sirius non perse tempo e, dopo essersi chiuso la porta della stanza di Remus alle spalle, abbracciò nuovamente Lupin da dietro e prese a baciargli il collo languidamente.  
Senza porre altra resistenza, il castano si voltò verso di lui e unì nuovamente le loro labbra. Prima ancora che se ne potesse rendere conto, Sirius lo aveva messo con le spalle al muro e gli si stava letteralmente spalmando addosso.  
"Sirius..." Lupin cercò di controllare la propria voce. "C'è letteralmente il mondo fuori da questa porta, non penso che sia - " gli sfuggì un gemito "- il caso..."  
Per tutta risposta, il moro quasi ringhiò contro la sua pelle e piantò i propri occhi sui suoi. Era affamato. Remus avvertì un lungo brivido che gli percorreva la schiena al pensiero dell'effetto che  _lui,_ soltanto  _lui,_ stava esercitando sul moro. Cedere sarebbe stato facile e dannatamente splendido ma...  
"Sirius." Sollevò il suo viso con le mani, ignorando il fatto di essere già spogliato per metà. "Non possiamo."  
"Ma-"  
"No. Non adesso." Donandogli un ultimo bacio, Lupin si allontanò riallacciandosi la felpa.  
"Mi aiuti a disfare la valigia?"  
   
"Ti sei veramente portato dietro tutti quei libri?!"  
"I vestiti li posso rilavare, ma i libri mi mantengono sano!"  
"Ti sei portato  _otto_  libri!"  
" _Solo_  otto libri!"  
Alle spalle degli amici, Lily scendeva le scale con aria già esasperata. Erano in quella casa da appena un paio di ore e quei due avevano passato l'ultima mezz'ora a battibeccare sullo stesso argomento.  
"Se non la finite vi butto giù dalle scale!"  
"Che bello avere di nuovo una casa così movimentata," commentò Euphemia passando di lì. "Non avevamo così tanta vita qui da un sacco. Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro nel tempo!"  
Una volta che tutti si furono seduti per cena, la signora Potter iniziò a raccontare di quella volta che i 'suoi ragazzi' avevano trovato un uovo nei campi e si erano convinti che, covandolo e coccolandolo, il pulcino che ne sarebbe nato li avrebbe seguiti ovunque, diventando il loro piccione viaggiatore o, in ogni caso, un 'utile alleato'. Purtroppo per loro, dall'uovo non era saltato fuori un uccellino ma un serpente. Benché Sirius continuasse a pensare che il cucciolo sarebbe potuto tornare loro utile, James si mostrò infine convinto dell'idea che un serpente non potesse essere un buon animale da compagnia. Strisciava troppo.  
"Così adottammo un cane. I ragazzi lo adoravano, era diventato il loro compagno di scorribande. Sfortunatamente, ci ha lasciati un paio di mesi fa. Povero Achille."  
"Questa settimana andremo al canile e adotterete un nuovo cane," sentenziò Sirius addentando la sua bistecca.  
"Sirius ha ragione," approvò James "E' giusto che abbiate un po' di compagnia quando torneremo in America **.** In più, vi fa bene e vi tiene in esercizio."  
"Per chi ci avete presi? Due vecchietti?" ridacchiò il signor Potter versandosi qualche dito di vino nel bicchiere.  
"Mi sono sempre fatta una domanda," prese la parola Lily. "Perchè Sirius viveva da voi? James ha sempre detto che lo avete praticamente adottato quando erano ragazzini."  
Un silenzio profondo calò sulla tavola e la ragazza si pentì di aver aperto bocca.  
"E' una storia lunga e complicata," accennò Euphemia, sorridendole con aria evasiva.  
Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, venne interrotta bruscamente da Sirius. "I miei non mi volevano e loro sì."  
"Sirius. Sai che non è vero."  
"Sì, lo è, ma ora non ha più importanza. Buona la bistecca, Phemia, ci hai messo dell'alloro?"  
La donna annuì, volgendo lo sguardo verso il proprio piatto, e nessuno osò tornare sull'argomento. Quando Remus cercò di prendere la mano del moro sotto il tavolo, questo la allontanò senza guardarlo.  
   
Dall'inizio della loro relazione, Lupin non riusciva a ricordare un'occasione in cui Sirius si fosse rifiutato di toccarlo o di essere toccato da lui.  
Quella sera, non molto tempo dopo che la signora Potter ebbe augurato loro la buonanotte, Sirius sgusciò nella stanza di Remus senza farsi sentire, nonostante le vecchie assi del pavimento del corridoio scricchiolassero ad ogni minimo movimento. Si vedeva che era cresciuto in quella casa e, come James, sapeva dove mettere i piedi.  
Remus sobbalzò quando sentì la porta aprirsi, unico rumore che tradì la presenza del ragazzo. Con aria compiaciuta, Black si avvicinò al letto e si stese su di lui.  
"Ora è un buon momento?"  
"Con la casa completamente immersa nel silenzio?" chiese sarcastico il castano poggiando il libro che stava leggendo sul comodino. "No."  
"Neanche per una cosa veloce?"  
"Non sono un dispensatore di servizietti su richiesta!"  
Sirius immerse il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. "Mi sei mancato."  
"Sono passate solo due settimane."  
"Quindi io non ti sono mancato?"  
Davanti a quegli occhi da cane bastonato che lo fissavano a pochi centimetri dai suoi, Remus non poté che cedere.  
"Sì, immagino di sì."  
"Come sarebbe ' _immagino di sì_ '?!"  
Il moro iniziò a fargli il solletico, facendolo raggomitolare su se stesso nel tentativo di trattenere le risate per non svegliare l'intera casa (non che pensasse che gli amici stessero  _veramente_  dormendo).  
Concedendo a Remus un attimo di tregua, Sirius gli si stese sopra, nonostante la sua posizione rannicchiata, e  appoggiò il mento sulla spalla.  
"Sono felice che tu sia venuto."  
"Dovrò restituire soldi a James e a Lily fino alla mia morte ma sono felice anche io."  
Con un morbido bacio, Remus non pensò di fare un torto al compagno chiedendogli:  
"Perchè te la sei presa tanto oggi a tavola?"  
Il moro si distanziò da lui di scatto. "Non ne voglio parlare."  
Lupin gli afferrò il braccio giusto prima che potesse alzarsi dal letto.  
"Rispetto questa scelta, ma vorrei saperne il motivo. Non mi sembra una richiesta così strana."  
"Tu non sai come sono i Black."  
"Hai ragione, non lo so. Ma puoi dirmelo tu."  
Sirius si risistemò sul letto in modo tale da fronteggiare l'altro ragazzo. Stringendogli la mano, intrecciò le dita con le sue e prese lentamente fiato.  
"Non voglio che tu abbia niente a che fare con la mia vecchia famiglia. Non sono belle persone."  
"Ma cosa ti ha spinto a lasciarli?"  
"Che importanza ha?"  
"E' importante per me, per conoscerti meglio. Ci tengo."  
"Mi conosci già!" sbottò allora Sirius alzandosi in piedi.  
"Conoscendo il tuo passato potrei capirti meglio," cercò di spiegarsi Lupin con calma.  
"Non serve! Tu mi conosci già e parlare di quella famiglia non servirebbe a nulla, se non a farmi incazzare!"  
A quel punto, anche Remus incominciò ad alzare la voce. "E  _perchè_  ti farebbe incazzare? E' questo che non capisco!"  
" _Non sono affari tuoi!_ "  
Per Lupin fu come riceve uno schiaffo. Non erano affari suoi? Non era forse all'altezza di conoscere il passato di Sirius? Non era abbastanza degno di fiducia da permettere al ragazzo di confidarsi con lui, di poterlo ascoltare e, forse, aiutare? In fin dei conti, non stavano insieme da molto. Forse si era solo montato la testa pensando di valere per il moro più di quanto potesse valere in realtà.  
Deglutendo per cercare di mandare giù il groppo che gli bloccava la gola, Lupin annuì velocemente, voltandosi per nascondere gli occhi che cominciavano a pungergli. Nel tentativo di controllare la propria voce e le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere, si voltò nuovamente verso l'altro ragazzo che, nel frattempo, si era reso conto di ciò che le sue parole avevano provocato e, calmatosi, gli si stava avvicinando per scusarsi.  
"Ho capito. Dopo tutto, cosa me ne deve fregare di ciò che turba la persona con cui esco da soli cinque mesi, no?"  
"Remus-"  
"Va bene. Sono stanco, adesso. Ci vediamo domani. Buonanotte."  
"Remus, ascolta-"  
"Buonanotte, Sirius."  
   
Il giorno dopo, Remus si comportò come se nulla fosse successo o, almeno, fece del suo meglio per non far trasparire nulla. Sirius cercò più volte di parlargli, ma il ragazzo riusciva sempre a sviare il discorso o a svignarsela da qualche parte.  
Lily cercò di chiedere all'amico se fosse tutto a posto, ma l'unica risposta che ricevette furono un finto sorriso e vuote parole rassicuranti.  
Dopo il quinto, fallimentare tentativo di rimanere soli, Sirius si arrese e cominciò ad assomigliare sempre di più a un randagio bastonato. Mentre stava uscendo in giardino, la signora Potter lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò in cucina.  
"Che cosa hai fatto?" gli domandò, portandosi i pugni sui fianchi e lanciandosi in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un perfetto terzo grado.  
"Come?"  
"Al tuo compagno, che cosa hai fatto?"  
"Niente."  
"Sì, certo. E io sono Kate Middleton!" Senza batter ciglio, gli assestò uno schiaffo sul retro della nuca. "Sputa il rospo."  
"Abbiamo discusso e ho detto cose che non avrei dovuto dire."  
"Non mi stupisce." Dopo un sospiro continuò, "Vedi di sistemare la cosa. Quel ragazzo è un angelo e ci tiene davvero a te, si percepisce da come ti guarda - no, non mi interessano i tuoi 'lo so' lamentosi. Fa' qualcosa." E uscì dalla stanza puntandogli un dito contro.  
Passato appena qualche minuto, la donna decise di partire all'attacco anche con Remus. Dopo averlo trovato in compagnia di Lily e James accanto allo stagno, gli chiese di poter scambiare due parole sola con lui.  
"Mamma?" la fermò James inquieto. "Cosa stai facendo?"  
"Stai tranquillo, Jamie. Non sempre covo piani diabolici per metterti in imbarazzo, sai?"  
E, detto ciò, trascinò via con sé un Remus sghignazzante.  
Raggiunto l'orto appena fuori dalla cucina e dopo aver controllato dalle finestre che Sirius se ne fosse andato, Euphemia iniziò.  
"E' successo qualcosa con Sirius, vero?"  
Lupin rimase interdetto, non sapendo come rispondere, e si limitò a farfugliare qualche parola senza senso.  
"Non essere timido tesoro," gli sorrise la donna amorevolmente. "E' da questa mattina che tra voi due c'è il gelo. Conoscendo Sirius, sono sicura che abbia parlato senza riflettere, è un difetto che sia lui che James hanno sempre fatto fatica a correggere. Ciò nonostante, te lo chiedo per favore," implorò prendendogli la mano, "non arrenderti con lui. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli voglia bene, come gliene vuoi tu. Sai," continuò, passeggiando lentamente e guardando Lupin di tanto in tanto, "conosciamo Sirius fin da quando i ragazzi erano molto piccoli. Certo, conoscevamo la sua famiglia da anni, ma quando James iniziò la scuola, lui e Sirius divennero subito inseparabili. La famiglia Black, però, non è mai entrata in simpatia con noi, nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui ospitammo Sirius per la notte, o anche per più notti consecutive, alle volte. Sono persone molto fredde e hanno ideologie molto forti. Sirius, purtroppo, non è mai rientrato nei loro canoni  di figlio perfetto e... non scenderò nei particolari, è giusto che sia Sirius a parlartene quando se la sentirà. Per noi, per... me e Fleamont non è mai stato l'amico sfortunato di nostro figlio. Sirius è nostro figlio, fratello di James in tutto e per tutto."  
Asciugandosi una lacrima, Remus annuì e sorrise. "Non penso che me ne parlerà molto presto, lui... è ancora piuttosto chiuso, su quel fronte."  
"Non posso biasimarlo. Nonostante ciò, si merita il tuo affetto, a prescindere da qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto." Con un occhiolino, gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla.  
Euphemia era completamente diversa dalla madre di Remus, ma per lui ogni suo sorriso era come un caldo abbraccio. Probabilmente era una di quelle persone nate per donare amore al prossimo incondizionatamente. Prima ti regalava un biscotto, sorridendo, poi ti domandava chi fossi. Così come il signor Potter, sebbene più riservato della moglie, era una persona piacevole e rassicurante da avere intorno. Entrambi somigliavano in modo impressionante a James e, stranamente, in qualcosa anche a Sirius.  
   
Al ritorno dal canile, mentre un cucciolo impazzito faceva ammattire Lily ed Euphemia sul retro della Mercedes del signor Potter, Sirius si fermò con la moto in uno spiazzo poco lontano da casa e affrontò Remus, senza neanche dargli il tempo di scendere dalla moto. In un primo momento, Lupin finse che andasse tutto bene, dicendo al ragazzo che non aveva nulla da farsi perdonare. Quando il moro lo afferrò per la nuca, però, non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Pensi che non sappia a cosa stai pensando?" chiese Sirius, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo. "O che cosa hai pensato l'altra sera? Remus, certo che sono anche affari tuoi. E mi fa piacere che tu voglia sapere di me e della mia famiglia, ma... non voglio che tu abbia niente a che fare con loro. Tu non hai idea di quanta fatica ho fatto per lasciarmeli alle spalle e, sinceramente, non sono ancora riuscito a capire se ce l'ho fatta o no. Ogni mio minimo difetto mi riporta alla mente il loro ricordo e non so come-"  
Remus lo abbracciò stretto, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, come era solito fare il moro quando stavano abbracciati.  
   
Tutto sembrò sistemarsi e i giorni seguenti trascorsero sereni come se ognuno si fosse ritrovato all'interno di una tipica pubblicità di biscotti o dell'olio extravergine. Sirius e James portarono Remus e Lily a visitare Londra: entrambi se ne innamorarono. Lupin non voleva più uscire dal museo di storia naturale e Hamleys rapì il cuore della ragazza. Filò tutto liscio fino a quando, una mattina, Euphemia chiese ai ragazzi di occuparsi di alcune faccende che dovevano essere sistemate in città. Ovviamente, Lily e Remus furono ben felici di accettare e trascinarono con loro due alquanto scocciati James e Sirius.  
   
I due americani rimasero impietriti alla vista della folla disumana che riempiva ogni centimetro delle strade del quartiere di Notting Hill.  
"Noi..." azzardò Remus, "dobbiamo attraversare quella bolgia...?"  
"Solo fino al negozio dell'amico di mamma" rispose James con fare ottimista, prendendo Lily per mano e tuffandosi nel mare di umanità.  
Remus cercò di seguire a ruota Sirius, tenendogli stretta la mano per non perdersi, ma un bambino (cara creaturina) si interpose fra loro correndo e li costrinse a separarsi. Preoccupato, Remus cominciò a guardarsi intorno per individuare con lo sguardo almeno uno dei suoi amici: fortunatamente, riuscì ben presto ad intravedere i capelli neri di Sirius e cercò di raggiungerlo. Dopo averlo seguito fino a un'area più tranquilla, Lupin chiamò finalmente il nome del moro, solo per  accorgersi, un attimo troppo tardi, che quel ragazzo non era affatto Sirius, benché gli somigliasse in maniera allucinante. Sarebbero state due gocce d'acqua se non fosse stato per i capelli più corti, gli zigomi più pronunciati e gli occhi lievemente più a mandorla che lo guardavano freddi e critici.      
"Mi scusi," si scusò, sorridendo imbarazzato. "L'avevo scambiata per un mio amico."  
"Mi capita spesso."  
Da un negozio di antiquariato uscì una donna distinta e dall'aria sprezzante, che si avvicinò loro porgendo al ragazzo una borsa di lino. Accortasi di Remus, lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, per poi chiedergli annoiata: "Desidera?"  
"Mi scusi, io... avevo scambiato suo figlio per qualcun'altro..."  
In meno di un secondo, sia la donna che il ragazzo lanciarono un'occhiata alle spalle di Remus e si irrigidirono. La prima assunse un'aria scandalizzata, come se stesse per avere un aneurisma, mentre il secondo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso e, forse, speranzoso.  
All'improvviso, qualcuno afferrò Remus per il braccio e lo trascinò via. Quando il ragazzo riuscì a voltarsi per scoprire l'identità del suo "rapitore",  tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel notare che si trattava del  _vero_  Sirius.  
Durante il viaggio in metro, che li avrebbe portati alla stazione in cui i loro amici li stavano aspettando, Sirius rimase silenzioso. Mortalmente silenzioso. Tanto che Remus si ritrovò a temere di aprire bocca. Il moro continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, con aria truce e corrucciata.  
A un certo punto, Remus si fece coraggio: "Ho... fatto qualcosa?"  
"No," rispose secco il moro.  
"Ok... Allora...?"  
"Ti sei allontanato."  
"Sì... Quel bambino ci è corso in mezzo e vi ho persi. Pensavo di averti visto nella folla ma alla fine mi sono accorto che non eri tu."  
"Era mio fratello."  
Pensando di aver capito male, Lupin impiegò qualche secondo per rispondere. "Cosa?"  
"Quel ragazzo, era mio fratello. E la vecchia era mia madre."  
Remus annuì senza dire nulla. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, in fondo? Mi dispiace? Buono a sapersi?  
"Che... coincidenza...?"  
Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Sirius iniziò a ridere di gusto.  
"E' divertente?"  
"Volevo evitare che tu conoscessi quella strega e invece vi ritrovo a chiacchierare insieme come due vecchie comari."  
"In realtà, non stavamo proprio 'chiacchierando'..."  
"L'hai vista la sua faccia, quando mi ha guardato? L'ultima volta che mi ha visto avevo ancora i capelli più corti di Regulus!"  
"Tuo fratello?"  
Sirius annuì.  
"Che nomi particolari..."  
"I Black sono una famiglia molto antica, con tanto di stemma e titolo. Come i Potter, ma se la tirano diecimila volte di più."  
"Euphemia dice che avevano aspettative molto alte."  
"Sì, si può dire anche così." Dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata a Remus, il moro continuò. "Fin da quando ero piccolo, mi hanno continuamente spronato a dare di più… dovevo essere sempre tra i migliori, perché ' _devi tenere alto l'onore dell'antica casata dei Black_ '. Io e James eravamo spesso in competizione per ottenere i voti più alti: io per accontentare i miei genitori e lui..." Abbozzò una risata. "Lui voleva semplicemente rompermi le scatole. Dopo un po', vedendo come si comportavano Euphemia e Fleamont con James, realizzai che il modo in cui i miei genitori si erano sempre comportati con me non era né giusto, né naturale. Farmi sentire costantemente sotto esame, anche mentre giocavo col mio fratellino... Così, cominciai a trascorrere a casa sempre meno tempo. Appena potevo mi rintanavo dai Potter e da loro mi sentivo... giusto, a casa. Poi, per il mio quattordicesimo compleanno, quando speravo di ricevere in regalo un gameboy o una playstation, i miei genitori mi presentarono una bambina e mi dissero ' _Ecco, lei sarà tua moglie_ '. Non avevo scelta, neanche nel decidere cosa fare della mia vita. Non ricordo neppure la faccia di quella ragazzina. Ricordo solo che in quel momento non mi importava neanche sapere chi fosse: solo per il fatto che mi era stata imposta dai miei genitori, per me era impossibile accettarla.  
In quel periodo, poi... avevo avuto la mia prima cotta per un ragazzo. Era di due anni più grande di noi, ma ogni tanto passava l'intervallo a scuola insieme a me e a James. Il ragazzo in questione non ne ha mai saputo nulla, ovviamente, ma la cosa mi sconvolse profondamente e mise in discussione tutto ciò che avevo sempre ritenuto ovvio e scontato. All'età di sedici anni, i miei genitori mi annunciarono che la data del matrimonio era stata fissata per il giorno seguente il mio diciottesimo compleanno. Non avevano voglia di aspettare ulteriormente, dato che la ragazza era già più grande di me. A quel punto, decisi che non avrei sopportato oltre. Non quello. Dissi ai miei che non avrei sposato nessuno, che non mi importava cosa una persona avesse in mezzo alle gambe: chiunque era buono per una scopata - giuro, ho usato queste esatte parole... Volevo scuoterli, scioccarli. Ma le mie intenzioni mi si rivoltarono contro. Mio padre mi prese a pugni. Mi colpì finché non riuscii più a rialzarmi. Mia madre, invece, lasciò semplicemente la stanza. Così… senza dire nulla."  
Remus prese Sirius per mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. Ormai mancava poco alla loro fermata, ma Sirius sembrava avere altro da dire. Era come se dentro di lui fosse crollata una diga e tutto il fiume dei sentimenti che aveva represso per tanto tempo stesse sgorgando fuori implacabile.  
"Avevo uno zio, l'unica persona dell'intera famiglia che riuscisse a capirmi... si era distanziato da tutti gli altri. Aveva buttato all'aria il suo stabile lavoro da avvocato e si era dato all'arte. Era bravo, sai? Uno dei quadri in sala dai Potter è suo.  
Mi aveva proposto di andare a vivere con lui... Purtroppo, gli diagnosticarono un tumore ormai in stadio terminale e... non riuscì a prendermi con sé. Quando morì, ereditai tutto ciò che aveva. Forse l'astio che mia madre provava nei miei confronti aumentò a causa di questo, ma sul momento non me ne importò più di tanto. Realizzando che finalmente potevo essere economicamente indipendente, decisi di andarmene. Dato che ero ancora minorenne, i Potter si offrirono di ospitarmi, dal momento che trascorrevo già da loro la maggior parte del mio tempo. Diventarono una vera e propria famiglia, per me." A questo punto, Sirius si fermò per osservare la reazione di Remus che, senza sapere cosa dire, stava osservando le loro mani giunte.  
"Pensi che sia un ragazzino viziato, vero?"  
"No... O meglio, l'ho sempre pensato, ma non in questo caso. Sei stato coraggioso a lasciare la tua famiglia e a decidere di prendere in mano la tua vita. I Potter sono stati fortunati ad adottarti."  
Sirius gli baciò il dorso della mano, poi si ritrovò a pensare.  
"Mio fratello deve odiarmi. L'ho abbandonato in quella famiglia quando era solo un bambino e me ne sono lavato le mani. I nostri genitori non si aspettavano da lui tanto quanto si aspettavano da me. Ho barattato la mia libertà per la sua, senza dargli la possibilità di seguirmi."  
"Sono sicuro che non ti biasima affatto."  
"Non hai idea di quanto mi senta in colpa," ammise il moro mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime. Copertosi il volto con una mano, permise all'altro di tirarlo a sé e di abbracciarlo, lasciandosi andare in un pianto silenzioso. Remus strinse il ragazzo a sé, carezzandogli i capelli e posandogli piccoli baci sul capo, mentre le sue spalle iniziavano a tremare.  
"Va tutto bene," lo rassicurò teneramente. "E' tutto a posto. Sei qui con me, ora."  
   
*  
   
Quella sera, Euphemia e Fleamont sarebbero rimasti a cena da degli amici e James si era fatto venire la bella idea di dimostrare alla sua 'futura mogliettina' le sue doti culinarie. Sirius provò in tutti i modi a dissuaderlo ma Potter, avvalendosi dell'aiuto di un ignaro Remus, riuscì a convincerlo a lasciarlo quanto meno tentare.  
Lupin si pentì subito di aver difeso la causa dell'amico quando questo gli fece assaggiare una specie di stufato con fagioli, pollo e banana. Ben presto, si scatenò una guerra per il possesso dei fornelli, che si risolse con una telefonata al take away cinese di fiducia dei Potter.  
La tavola era già stata del tutto apparecchiata, quando Sirius vi poggiò sopra - o, più che altro, lanciò - un intero barilotto di birra.  
"Hai intenzione di ubriacarti?" chiese Lily quasi speranzosa. "Perché non ti ho ancora mai visto vestito da donna, dal vero, e in quel caso voglio avere la fotocamera a portata di mano."  
"Tu tienila pronta."  
Non ci vollero molti bicchieri, infatti, perché il ragazzo sparisse al piano di sopra per poi scendere, poco dopo, con addosso un reggiseno di pizzo rosso e una gonna.  
Dopo essere scoppiata in una fragorosa risata, Lily sbiancò alla vista dell'intimo.  
"Dove hai preso quella roba?"  
"In camera tua," rispose Sirius con fierezza, scendendo le scale e cercando di atteggiarsi a modella provocante. Dopo avergli scattato una foto con la fotocamera della ragazza, James iniziò a spiegare, "Sirius è molto rispettoso verso la roba della mamm-"  
"Toglitelo!"  
Remus squadrò il reggiseno con interesse. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto addosso all'amica che, di tanto in tanto, gironzolava per casa con addosso solamente l'intimo.  
"E' nuovo?"  
Potter guardò la ragazza con fare malizioso. "Era la sorpresa di cui mi avevi parlato?"  
"Per l'amor del cielo  _stai zitto_!" esclamò Lily. Si coprì il volto con le mani, lasciando scoperte le orecchie che quasi si mimetizzavano con il rosso scuro dei capelli.  
"Non preoccuparti," sbiascicò il moro raggiunta la tavola. "Te lo restituisco subito."  
Detto questo, cominciò a contorcersi su se stesso, tentando senza successo di slacciarsi l'indumento sopra la maglietta. Non riuscendo nell'impresa, scoppiò in un penoso latrato: "Remus!"  
"Mi stai veramente chiedendo di slacciarti il reggiseno?"  
Il telefono di casa prese a squillare e James andò a rispondere. Nel frattempo, Remus riuscì a sganciare il reggipetto al moro.  
"A quanto pare c'è una tempesta, fuori," annunciò James tornando in salotto. Scostando la tenda alle proprie spalle, Lily poté notare i fulmini e il rigagnolo che, ormai, si era formato sulla ghiaia del vialetto.  
"Ma non abbiamo sentito nulla," costatò Remus perplesso, ricordandosi solo in seguito del metal che stava ancora provenendo dalle casse dello stereo.  
"Mamma e papà resteranno a dormire dai loro amici, non si fidano ad affrontare le strade di campagna con quest'acqua."  
"Sì!" Esultò Sirius buttandosi tra le braccia dell'amico. "Facciamo festa fino al mattino!"  
"Non abbiamo abbastanza birra." ribatté James. "E, sincerante, ho altri programmi." Detto ciò sorrise, ammiccando a Lily.  
"In effetti," rispose la rossa guardando platealmente l'orologio che non aveva al polso, "si è anche fatta una certa. Buonanotte, ragazzi." Afferrato velocemente il reggiseno che Lupin aveva ancora in mano, salì le scale quasi di corsa.  
Remus si voltò subito verso James.  
"E quindi?"  
"Ancora cinque minuti. Per non dare nell'occhio."  
"Come se non sapessimo cosa volete fare! Vattene!"  
Senza farselo ripetere, il moro corse al piano superiore saltando gli scalini due a due. Sirius si volse lentamente verso l'altro, guardandolo incredulo.  
"Hai davvero mandato i nostri migliori amici a fare sesso?"  
"Penso di sì."  
"Che brava persona."  
Il moro si esibì in uno sbadiglio da primati e si stropicciò gli occhi come un bambino.  
"Andiamo." Incominciarono a salire le scale con lentezza, con Remus che sorreggeva Sirius per le spalle. Poi, all'improvviso, il moro si protese verso di lui per annusargli il collo.  
"Sirius. Smettila," rise Lupin cercando di sottrarsi. Mugugnando, il ragazzo si sporse ancora di più verso di lui, facendogli poggiare le spalle al muro e iniziando a baciargli il collo.  
"Sirius, sei ubriaco."  
Senza sapere come, Lupin riuscì a sgusciare via dalla presa dell'altro, portarlo fino alla sua camera e lanciarlo sul letto. Stava per andarsene, quando Black lo afferrò per il polso.  
"No... Resta qui."  
"Mi prometti che farai il bravo?"  
Il moro annuì, adagiandosi su un fianco. Remus si sdraiò accanto a lui, in modo da riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. Mentre l'altro dormiva, si soffermò ad ammirare le sue ciglia, i suoi zigomi, la sua bocca... finché, all'improvviso, gli occhi grigi di Sirius si spalancarono e le sue braccia lo trassero vicino a sé.  
"Sirius. Basta! Hai promesso di fare il bravo."  
"E' questione di punti di vista."  
"Sei ubriaco!"  
"Non lo sono!"  
"Sette per nove?"  
"Sessantatre."  
Un cuscino piombò sul naso del moro, dando modo a Remus di liberarsi dalla stretta delle sue braccia.  
"Ti sei finto ubriaco?! Ma hai dei problemi?"  
"Volevo solo essere sicuro di riuscire a restare solo con te! Mi manchi Remus, è un crimine forse?"  
Lupin restò a fissarlo per un po', poi parve rilassarsi.  
"Bastava dirlo..."  
"E quando? Mentre prendevi il tè con Euphemia? O quando organizzavamo le gite a Londra con gli altri? Ho provato a stare da solo con te il primo giorno, ma tu mi hai rifiutato!"  
"Ero appena arrivato e la casa era piena! Sirius, devi imparare a distinguere quando una situazione è favorevole e quando no."  
"Con te risulta difficile..."  
Remus gli afferrò il volto e lo baciò con trasporto, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Fece scivolare le dita sotto la maglia del moro, sfiorandogli l'addome e sollevando sempre di più l'indumento. Glielo aveva appena sfilato quando, trovando sotto di esso un secondo reggiseno, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.  
"Che c'è? Non ti piaccio?" fece Sirius, fingendosi stupito. "E dire che l'ho indossato solo per te."  
"Toglitelo, ti prego! Fai impressione!"  
"Non vuoi togliermelo tu?" esordì Sirius con aria provocante, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
"Non ne sei capace, vero?"  
Sirius sbuffò. "Sono perfettamente in grado di togliermi un reggiseno," borbottò, contorcendosi nel tentativo di spogliarsi. "Questa rientra senza dubbio nella hit parade delle frasi che mai avrei pensato di pronunciare."  
Remus rimase a guardarlo, incrociando braccia, in attesa. Sapeva che Sirius non ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma vederlo tentare era uno spettacolo stranamente esilarante. Era come guardare la famosa scena di Bambi sul ghiaccio: si rideva di tenerezza e di un qual certo sadismo.   
"Ok. Sai una cosa? Non ci riesco. Toglimelo."  
Lupin portò una mano dietro la schiena del moro e sganciò l'uncino del reggiseno senza problemi.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo, Sirius si sfilò l'indumento e lo lanciò dalla parte opposta della camera. Il castano passò le dita sul suo petto e si ritrovò a fissarlo, come ipnotizzato. Non si era ancora reso conto, fino a quel momento, di quanto l'altro gli fosse veramente mancato. Il solo gesto di carezzargli la pelle gli scatenava le farfalle nello stomaco e una voglia matta di fare l'amore con lui. Remus rimase immobile per qualche secondo a fissare le proprie dita, che stavano disegnando piccoli vortici sul torace del moro. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Sirius gli donò uno di quei sorrisi sghembi che, sapeva perfettamente, riuscivano ogni volta a farlo impazzire.  
"Lo sapevo. Mi vuoi solo per il mio corpo."  
"E' un fattore non indifferen-"  
Senza dargli il tempo di finire la frase, Black lo strinse di nuovo, serrandogli la bocca in un bacio fatto di lingua e sospiri. Il passo che li portò dal semplice limonare al togliersi i pantaloni fu breve e, da li in poi, fu tutta discesa.  
   
Quando Remus scese per la colazione, non pensava che si sarebbe ritrovato faccia a faccia con James e Lily intenti a bere il proprio caffè guardandosi le ciabatte, il signor Potter che leggeva tranquillamente il giornale ed Euphemia che gli dava il buongiorno con un sorriso complice.  
Con un veloce gesto della mano, chiuse la zip della felpa di Sirius che si era infilato, senza riflettere, poco prima di scendere.  
"Siamo tornati presto, questa mattina, ma dormivate tutti. Così, vi abbiamo preparato la colazione. Pancake? Fleamont è un mago in cucina!"  
"Grazie..." esitando, Lupin si sedette accanto a Lily, che continuava a borbottare, a voce impercettibilmente bassa, "Vogliomorirevogliomorirevogliomorire..."  
"Oh, smettila tesoro," la zittì dolcemente la donna. "Non ci scandalizziamo per una ragazza in reggiseno a tavola. Ho perso il conto di tutte le volte che i ragazzi hanno mangiato in mutande!"  
"Mamma smettila." borbottò James.  
"Ecco, per l'appunto."  
Euphemia indicò con un cenno della mano Sirius, che stava baldanzosamente scendendo le scale in boxer. Quando vide i Potter si fermò, come paralizzato, il sorrisetto che gli incurvava la bocca congelato.  
"Siediti e mangia Sirius, non fare scene."  
   
Durante il viaggio di ritorno, in un primo momento Remus sembrò reggere. Non appena si azzardò ad aprire bocca per inneggiare al miracolo, tuttavia, rigettò ogni cosa che aveva e non aveva mangiato; James che lo seguì a ruota, pochi secondi dopo, col suo 'vomito simpatico'.  
Mai, in vita loro, Sirius e Lily avrebbero pensato di assistere ad una scena da esorcismo. Eppure eccoli lì: uno a sorreggere la testa del proprio ragazzo, che stava vomitando a getto in un sacchetto di carta ancora integro per puro miracolo, e l'altra intenta a tenere gli occhiali del fidanzato, carezzandogli la schiena.  
Non appena i conati si furono calmati, Remus poggiò il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo che si stava prendendo cura di lui, borbottando parole poco comprensibili sulla vendetta e su quanto l'essere umano fosse inadatto al volo.  
Sirius sorrise, baciandogli i capelli. Nonostante i momenti di debolezza come questo, Remus rimaneva la sua roccia. Con lui si era aperto e aveva parlato della sua famiglia, condividendo informazioni di cui solo i Potter erano a conoscenza. Si era fidato di lui e ora si sentiva leggero.  
Aveva sempre sentito, alla tv e in bocca a quelle ragazzine che avevano tentato di essere sue amiche in passato, che l'amore rende liberi. Nel suo caso, però, non era stato l'amore a donargli la sua libertà, ma Remus. Lo stesso ragazzo che ora gli si stava stringendo al collo per respirare il suo odore, che sembrava calmarlo.  
"Prossima estate campeggio in Scozia, okay?"  
Lupin aprì un occhio per fulminare James, che, come per magia, sembrava non aver per niente l'aria di uno che aveva rimesso l'anima pochi minuti prima.  
"La prossima estate il primo che mi mette su uno di questi cosi finisce a fare le vacanze coi pesci e un bel paio di scarpe di cemento."


End file.
